Un paso al reconocimiento
by Noya
Summary: Lucy quiere ser mas fuerte(No por que no lo sea) y se propone la meta de ser maga de clase S. Y con ayuda expresa del White Dragón Slayer, pedida por Mavis y Makarov, Sting Eucliffe conseguirá que se convierta en una de las magas mas fuertes de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail estaba en uno de sus días mas tranquilos,mesas volando, los chicos del gremio peleando, lo normal, mira esquivando mesas e incluso personas para atender la mesa, Lucy y Levy en la barra hablando de libros al lado de un Erza que comía pastel,todo muy normal para este loco gremio de magos, el primero de fiore, el cual tenia fama de destructivo.

Pero un viejo hombre estaba sentado en una de las mesas de el segundo piso del gremio,donde tocándose el grueso bigote mascullaba algo por lo bajo

-Sexto-dijo la parlanchina voz de Marvis-Que pasa por su obtusa cabeza.

El hombre, también conocido como macarov dreyar, tercer y sexto maestro de fairy tail, se removió al reconocer la voz de su pintoresca amiga –fantasma-primera maestra de fairy tail,en su asiento.

-Primera-contesto con la poca seriedad que ese hombre puede contener en momentos divertidos.-Estaba pensando en un tema, que me ronda la cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Y se trata?-pregunto la rubia fantasma con expectación.

-De Lucy, dijo que quería hacerse mas fuerte, tener opciones de ser maga S.

-Tiene esas posibilidades, eso no hay duda.

-Lo se primera, pero no le entra en la cabeza, pienso que magia no le falta,resistencia física no es poca la que tiene, pero fuerza física y técnica de combate si.

-Póngale un compañero para que entrene, pero que no sea de este gremio.

-Como que no sea de este gremio, y si no fuera de este gremio usted a quien elegiría primera.

-Sus compañeros serian flojos con ellos no dejaran que se hiciera daño y no cometería el tipo de errores que necesita para mejorar, y en todo casa elegiría a un portador de magia parecido a el suyo….

-Entiendo que no tiene que ser ningún compañero del gremio pero qien es el portador de esa magia de la que habla.

-Estoy hablando de el Holy dragon Slayer (white)

-Sting…-dijo el maestro con los ojos un poco desorbitados

-Eucliffe-termino la primera maestra por macarov


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-Uno,Dos,Tres-dije contando con los dedos a la vez y frustrado-Naaa, que frustrarte –toque mi frente y quite de ella las gotita de sudor que se acababan de acumular en comencé a caminar calle a bajo,el sol me daba en la rente la verdad me apetecía un baño, y ya que estaba en Magnolia tenia que aprovechar sus preciosas calas mayoritariamente desiertas.

Baje a la playa y me empece a desvestir hasta que quede en una prenda, los pantalones. Deje el resto de cosas esparcidas por la arena no es que me importaran mucho y me adentre en el agua,paso tras paso no por algo me había ido de la capital, después de los juegos mágicos necesitaba mi tiempo de tranquilidad, y si ir a una playa en la ciudad de las hadas no es la mejor de las ideas, pero no he visto a ninguna todavía.

Me pegue todo el día metido en el agua, totalmente relajado, meditando dentro del agua con la tranquilidad de sus calmosas aguas , aumentando mi capacidad mágica para vencer a un a un dragón lo aria, no dejaría que volver a pasar. Salí del agua y fui fijándome en el lugar ,e cual deje mi ropa estaba tirada un poco alejad de donde había salido del agua con forme iba dando pasos en su dirección me fije en que una persona un tanto bajita con vestido y una gran y larga cabellera plata miraba en mi dirección camine mas rápido.

-Sting-kun-dijo la chica con voz seria, me que mirándola esperando a que continuara.-Soy Mavis,Mavis Vermilion, primera maestra de fairy tail.

No conteste, por el contrario le mire como si lo que acababa de decir fuera imposible y así lo era.

-Estoy qui para pedirle un favor-continuo

"Esto me pasa por venir a Magnolia, hasta los fantasmas me acosan"pensaba para mi.

-Y en caso hipotético de que fueras Mavis, como dices no debería estar muerta-dije con un tono de arrogancia habitual en mi

-Y lo estoy, tu solo me estas viendo por que yo lo deseo, los miembros de mi gremio me pueden ver gracias a la marca del mismo pero tu por que a mi me apetece, puedes ahora escuchar mi petición, maestro de Sabertooth.

-Me gusta lo que oigo continua fantasma.

El fantasma hincho los carrillos y segundos mas tardes cerro los ojos y expulso el aire retenido eso hizo que se me escapara una pequeña risilla.

-Bueno, pobre lucy-dijo el espíritu, cosa que no entendí pero continuo-¿Podrías entrenar a Lucy heartfilia?

Se me escapo un ¡JA¡ de estos que dices cuando una cosa te parece inverosímil y vi su rostro que no cabía duda era serio y en verdad era un propuesta real, cambie mi mueca de la cara, el asunto era serio.

-Por que no lo hace alguno de sus compañeros, Mavis-san-conteste

-No le ayudarían,no dejarían ni permitirían que se hiciera daño para aprender, y aparte usted tiene magia mucho mas afín a la suya que cualquiera de sus compañeros de gremio.

-Puede que lo haga pero sera bajo mis normas y no sera ni en magnolia ni en crocus-dije serio ya, un poco extraño en mi, eso si.

-Como gustes, ven mañana a Faiy Tail como a las esperaremos.-dijo y desapareció de mi vista.

Dia siguiente:11:55 a.m.(SORRY POR HACER A STING TAN OCC PERO QUIEN COÑO SABE LA VERDADERA FORMA DE PENSAR DE STING; APARTE DE MASHIMA-SENSEI)

Adormilado,entre por las puertas del gremio denominado el numero uno de fiore,había mesas volando fuego y hielo disparándose sin ton ni son uno contra otro en una pelea continua,un día normal en ese gremio denominarían algunos, otros como yo locura. Ande directo a la barra donde Mirajane "La Demonio" me atendió cortes-mente.

-Hola Sting-dijo cuando se paro enfrente mio-Te están esperando sube las escaleras y la primera puerta que veas no tiene perdida –me sonrio y yo le hice un gesto de cabeza y hice lo que me indico, subí uno a uno los escalones y me encamine hacia la dos veces la puerta /TOC;TOC/(N/A: OLE MIS EFECTOS SONOROS; DENTRO DE POCO HABRA BUM BUM BTOOOM!,vale deja de delirar seguir leyendo)y se abrió al instante.

Mavis con elegante giro de brazo me indico que entrara y cuando lo hice cerro tras de mi, vi la sala era un despacho, el de macarov, una mesa un par de sofás una silla detrás del escritorio y dos delante, en una de ellas estaba sentada Lucy Heartfilia,que en esos momentos parecía expectante.

-Toma asiento Sting-dijo macarov que se acababa de sentar tras el escritorio.

-A sus ordenes, Macarov.

-Bueno ya sabe por que esta aquí Sting, lucy aun no, pero quiero oír cuales son tus consignas para hacerlo-dijo el titan en miniatura.

-Fácil, que me haga caso, y desaparecer durante lo que dure el entrenamiento.

-¿Nada mas?-pregunto Mavis desde detrás de mi.

-Puedo peguntar que ocurre aquí-intervino la segunda rubia sentada a mi lado.

-Nada mas primera-conteste solamente.

-Pues que así sea, Lucy, Sting va a ser tu entrenador durante el tiempo que sea suficiente, lo uno que as de hacer es acatar sus ordenes, desaparecer de lo publico hasta que tu entrenamiento aya terminado, estas de acuerdo.

-¿Podre ver a alguien?-pregunto lucy.

-Si,claro que si a mi exquisita persona, en ocasiones a rogue y yukino y sin dudarlo a tus espíritus.

-Discrepo en lo de exquisita.-dijo solamente.

-Pues te aguantas rubial, salimos esta noche, vamos ha hacer tu maleta.-me levante abrí la puerta delante de mi y la invite a pasar puedo ser un tanto grosero pero, un caballero también.

Dos personas miraron la escena un poco alucinados, bueno uno alucinado y otra con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que acabas de hacer mavis.

-Hacen una bonita pareja no crees, macarov.

-Ese no es el punto, espera espera espera, a dicho bonita pareja.

-Eso mismo, no as notado la magia en el ambiente como ambas se unían.

-No primera debió ser su imaginación-dijo macarov tocándose el bigote.

-Las imaginaciones son tuyas macarov, estoy tan segura de eso como de que cuando esos dos vuelvan, tu nieto saldrá con mirajane, y natsu intentara mata a sting por una cosa que hará con lucy.

-Tus 108 años no te han sentado bien, ya te afectan.-dijo con una gota cayendole por la sien.

-O tal vez es tu poca confianza-y con eso una mirada dura marvis desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

-en la casa de lucy a las ocho de la tarde de ese mismo día-

Un chico rubio se encontraba tirado en el sofá , observando como la chica preparaba una mochila con lo necesario o mas bien lo que ella creía necesarios que es lo mismo que decir todo su armario, el chico aburrido, le comento para meterse con ella.

-Ne rubia, con cuatro cosas te sirve que vamos a entrenar no a un concurso de belleza.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante que la llamara "rubia", molesta.

-Sting-kun ya se que nos vamos unos días pero por si acaso no esta de más echar mas cosas.

-quien dice que solo sean unos días-dijo con una mueca arrogante- a ti en unos días solo podría enseñar te a atarte los zapatos. Puede que ni eso.

La chica grupo por lo bajo pero luego le llego el tiempo de analizar la frase no se iban unos pocos días.

-Cuanto nos vamos-exigió saber la rubia.

\- No se, seguramente, rubia, hasta que no seas lo suficiente hábil para que no te tengan que salvar el culo continuamente.

-En primer lugar a mi no necesito que nadie me salve el trasero y segundo tu también eres Rubio -grito ya enfadada la chica mientras metía mas y mas cosas.

\- Si puede que sea rubio, pero el mio es tono platino, el tuyo es tono piel de plátano, como puedes compararlos- dijo fingiendo indignarse mientras pensaba lo bien que se lo iba a pasar chinchando a la rubia por una larga temporada.

-Pi-Pi-Piel de que Oxigenado!-grito furiosa

\- De plátano, y no me llames oxigenado rubia chillona.

-Bipolar.

-Paranoica

-Arrogante

-Estupida.

-Teme

-Pai pai.

-Dobe- tras decir ese último insulto la rubia vio que el chico se estaba descojonandose en el so fa, empezo a enumerar los insultos que el rubio le había llamado : chillona, paranoica,estúpida, pai pai.- Espera un momento...-dijo pensativa (pai pai significa senos caídos)- Yo no tengo los pechos caídos!-exclamó.

-por que llevas sujetador, seguro que te lo quitas y por su peso caen hacia abajó.

-no lo hacen...

-ya claro - dijo conteniendo la risa, el sabia que sus senos estaban perfectos tal y como estaban.

La rubia se giro ignorandolo y se fue a el baño. en cuanto el portazo se oyo sting acabo en el suelo desternillandose de la risa.

Natsu que iba a casa de lucy entro por la ventana como era costumbre para el y se encontró la escena.

-Sting- dijo dudoso

El chico paro de reírse y se levanto.

-Natsu-san.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo una voz femenina saliendo del baño con una toalla solamente cubriendo sus sinuosas curvas-¿Y bien?

-Yo etto - comenzó natsu algo nervioso pero se fijo en la maleta de su cama.-¿te vas a algún lado?

-a entrenar conmigo- dijo el rubio que aun no había hablado y se había vuelto a sentar.

-no lo ibas a decir en el gremio y por que con el- dijo natsu serio olvidando la confesión que iba ha hacerle.

-no lo hemos decidido ninguno Natsu-san a sido idea de vuestra primera maestra -dijo despreocupado

-pero por que contigo, ahí magos mejor cualificados que tu en fairy tail- dijo con un poco de cabreo el chico pelirosa.

-Igual es por que vosotros no dejáis de protegerla cual princesa indefensa que no es-dijo sting con toda la razón mirando fijamente al chico serio, hasta se había levantado para ponerse a su altura, que era mayor incluso

Lucha solo pudo sonreír hacia el chico, natsu tenia su corazón pero sting la había leído completamente. Ella tenia potencial, lo sabia, completamente, y nunca podía hacer gran cosa siempre la salvaban.

-Lucy es un diamante en bruto-continuo sting- solo ahí que pulir sus capacidades como lo hacen con los diamantes.

Natsu al oír eso miro a la maga que tenis una cara de alucine por lo dicho por el chico, la verdad lucha no se lo esperaba, y verla así con sting le puso enfermo, cogió y se dio la vuelta, enfadado, frustrado por lo ocurrido, saltando por la ventana.

Sting la miro y pregunto- Como soportas que te infra valoren tanto.

Lucy no contesto y sting se acerco a la maleta de la chica cogiendo ropa interior y una camiseta blanca con el cuello en v con unos short negros.

-Pontelo y termina en veinte minutos nos vamos.

-que! Tan pronto!- exclamó la chica mientras se escondía bajo el edredon de la cama para cambiarse.

-si me apetece llegar por la mañana venga da te prisa y te ayudo a terminar rubia.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy,miraba por la ventana del tren. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos,no sabia que sting podía ser tan amable y dejar de lado su lado egoísta.

El chico por el contrario estaba,como muerto,en la banca de enfrente de Lucy,como se podía esperar mareado.

Lucy no sabia a donde se dirigían,de todas maneras no le preocupaba,sabia que esa noche la pasaría en casa del rubio,para que el cogiera una cosas e informara en su gremio, y marcharían a pie hacia dios sabe donde.

La bocina del tren sonó haciendo saber que estaban llegando a Crocus. Lucy cogió su bolso de mano y lo colgó al rededor de su cuello por el contrario el pobre rubio,aun tirado en el asiento pego un salto del susto por culpa de su fino oído y acabo en el suelo.

Lucy lo miro,y lo primero que hizo fue reír a carcajada limpia de la mala suerte del chico.

Sting 0 - Lucy 1

El pobre solo la miro desde el suelo con cara de pocos amigos y se levanto para salir de ese cacharro infernal según el lo antes posible, Lucy rápidamente cogió la mochila y corrió tras el.

Media ora mas tarde -

Lucy ya no se reía y caminaba por detrás de sting siguiéndolo, o mas bien persiguiéndole por que el chico no parecía que andará,si no que corriera sobre el asfalto aun que según el fuera a un paso normal.

-Sting-kun falta mucho-dijo ya cansada de cargar con esa maleta enorme-

-No Lucy, pero si fueras mas rápido ya abríamos llegado.

Frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar mas rápido,hasta llegando a adelantarle solo para que comiera sus palabras,lo que no sabia es que el chico lo hiciese a posta para sacar lo mejor de ella. El chico estaba ocultando su sonrisa mientras,miraba a la chica mover su trasero delante de su cara con la espalda como si tuviera chepa por culpa de la bolsa que casi arrastraba.

Sting 1- Lucy 1

El chico, viéndola en tan precaria situación llego a su lado de dos zancadas. Para tras colocarse a su lado,y coger su maleta para echársela a la espalda.

La chica lo miro sorprendida y el dedico una sonrisa que el percibió por el rabillo del ojo,fingiendo ignorarla para meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar unas llaves y minutos mas tarde a una casa cerca de donde estaba Sabertooth.

Tras abrir la puerta sting le indico a Lucy con un movimiento de cabeza que pasara y tras ella entrando,cerro la puerta.

Tras el portazo una pequeño grito del segundo grito hizo que la rubia pegara un salto y un grito y acabara abraza a sting.

El chico la miro desde arriba con car de "en serio" aunque en realidad le parecía monísima al estar asustada por un giro de "Sting-kun" adormilado de Lector que dormía seguramente en su cuarto.

La rubia con color en sus mejillas, se aparto rápidamente de sting, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Solo era lector-le dijo Sting para quitarle chicha al asunto del grito a la vez que miraba las escaleras por las que segundos después bajaba un gato rojo con un pijama y un gorrito a lo papa Noel de color verde.

Lucy solo pudo bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado recriminándose interiormente su pequeña estupidez de saltar por un mínimo grito.

Sting volvió a sonreír. Feliz,la rubia le iba a divertir de una manera que no tenia limites.

Sting 2 - Lucy 1

Lector llego al suelo y miro a la rubia de arriba a abajo o mas bien de abajo a arriba elevándose con sus alitas blancas. Para luego preguntar.

-¿Que hace el hada rubia aquí?

-Solo estará aquí una noche mañana nos iremos al "refugio"

-Sting-kun vas a llevar a esta flojucha al"refugio"

Lucy no se podía creer lo que el gato rojo le acababa de decir,así que decidió salir de ahí, sabia que no se podía marchar lejos,pero se fue, tiro la mochila al suelo y se giro dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego salir y correr a quien sabe donde el la infinidad de la oscuridad de las calles.

Sting vio como salia de la casa y se giro hacia lector para encarar lo.

-Lo de rubia vale,lo de hada también-dijo sting mientras ponía su mano en el puente de su nariz-pero lo de flojucha te lo podías haber guardado Lector.

-lo siento sting-kun pero es la verdad.-dijo el gato convencido.

-Solo es apariencia lector, deberías pensar en sus sentimientos antes de hablar, ahora vete a dormir ,a tu cuarto.

Después de eso Lector lo vio salir de la casa cerrando de portazo.

Sting miro hacia ambos lados tras cerrar la puerta para pensar donde podía hacerse metido la Heartfilia.

El pobre chico se recorrió la ciudad para al fin encontrarla sentada en el banco de una placeta de la ciudad con un par de bancos mas haciendo un circulo.

La chica estaba con las piernas como si estuviera en cuclillas , con la barbilla sobre las rodillas mirando hacia ningún lado en concreto al oír pasos giro la cabeza y vio a sting. De inmediato giro la cabeza para volver a mirar un punto incierto.

El chico vio el gesto de la chica, y se acerco diciendo:

-Lucy-la chico la ignoro pero el siguió en susurro dado que era de noche mientras se acercaba al banco para sentarse.-Te estaba buscando.

-Pues ya lo as echo contento- dijo enfadada aun mirando hacia otro lado.

Le puso una mano en hombro y con la otra giro su rostro hacia el como si de una caricia se tratase la chica se dejo hacer y le miro con odio y ojos llorosos.

-No le hagas caso a lector, es un gato.-dijo haciendo que unas pequeñas risitas salieran de parte de la chica que cambia un tanto su expresión.-Mirate quien no podría pensar de ti intentando rebajarte, eres rubia, tienes unos ojos chocolate de infarto, un cuerpo que muchas desearían, un precioso olor, eres maga del gremio numero uno de fiore y te aceptarían en cualquier otro, eres una maga que se enfrento a tártaros y venció, eres fuerte, creativa y tienes a tus espaldas una gran no te dejes engañar por todo lo que te diga el gato, compañero, quien cojones sea, y pasa de ellos y si cuando termine de entrenarte piensen lo mismo yo mismo me encargare de matarlos, ahora desahógate y disfruta del día de mañana por que después seré tu peor enemigo.

Lucy lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero de felicidad el rubio orgulloso prepotente y cazurro como buen DS masculino que no sea rogue tenia un lado cariñoso amable y en el cual no te daban ganas de estrangularlo.

Lucy se pego al cuerpo del holy DS,dándole un fuerte abrazo dejando que un reguero sin lagrimas cayera de sus ojos aunque poco visibles para la gente que mirara de lejos.

Por las calles de crocus.

Una chica de 15 años caminaba alegremente mientras repasaba mentalmente su próximo titular pare el sorciere semanal, su cabello era verde oscuro amarrado con ligas creando dos colas de caballo en la parte superior de la cabeza,cayendo cerca de mitad de su muslo, sus ojos eras carmesí grandes y expresivos delineados fuertemente con lápiz de ojos negro .

Llevaba un top azul oscuro con unas vendas en la tripa,y unos shots negros con tirantes. Ademas llevaba una riñonera y su cámara cruzada al pecho.

Ella era Anubis Fanton,maga take over, y reportera juvenil de cotilleos en Crocus de la revista mágica del Sorciere Semanal.

La chica llegaba tarde a casa,como ocurría de tranquilamente recorriendo crocus hasta que una escena la hizo parar escena que hizo que sus no creyeran lo que había visto.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA Y STING EUCLIFFE ABRAZADOS EN UN BANCO A LA VISTA DE TODOS EN UNA DE LAS PLAZAS MAS TRANSITADAS DE CROCUS"

Y el noticion de portada de la semana siguiente se le apareció en la cara.

Teniendo mucho cuidado empezó a sacar fotos de la pareja de rubios sin ser vista mientras su cabeza de reportera hacia su trabajo de hacer conjeturas. Los vio levantarse e irse de aquel lugar Lucy apoyando se cabeza en el hombro del chico y este pasando su brazo al rededor de la cintura.

Anubis los siguió sin parar de hacer fotos a la carrera subiendo a todos los balcones corriendo por encima de bancos farolas hasta personas para encontrar mejores ángulos hasta que los vio meterse en una casa, saco fotos de como entraban y apago la cámara.

Decidió que los iba a seguir el día de mañana así que subida a una escalera de incendios se dispuso a dormir para mañana perseguirlos.

Lucy se levantó tarde de la cama de la habitación de invitados en la que el Eucliffe le había dicho que durmiera. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos incorporándose a su vez encima de la cama. Se estiró y enfoco la mirada en la habitación y lo primero que vio al mirar al frente fue un gato rojo con el ceño hablo:

-No se como tu puedes tener al gran sting-kun a tus pies rubia-dijo el gato para seguido bajar al suelo de un brinco dado que estaba sobre los pies de la cama.

La rubia , extrañada, lo miró salir y justo cuando el gato salía, sting aparecía por esta:

-¿Qué hacía lector aquí?- pregunto curioso.

-Pregúntaselo a él, se ha ido encanto me e despertado- le dice lucy aun con voz dormida.

-Bueno prepárate, tenemos un día largo antes de irnos esta noche-dice antes de volver a salir por la puerta del cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy bajo las escaleras ya cambiada, con unos aqueros cortos y una camiseta blanca de manga corta tipo polo todo ello con unas bailarinas también blancas y sus típicas dos cole-titas. Sting , desde la cocina, con un tazón de leche en la mano, la miro, desinteresado, mientras se lo bebía.

Lucy se acerco a la cocina y saludo:

-Buenos días Sting-kun-dijo con una sonrisa mientas miraba la cocina cuestionándose donde abría algo par comer a lo que a su omnisciente pregunta Sting contesto.

-Tienes la leche en aquel armario y si quieres comer algo esta en este- dijo dándole un golpe con el talón a un armariete bajo, que tenia al lado.

-Gracias.

Lucy se acerco al armario que le había señalado primeramente sacando la leche y cogiendo un vaso que había cogido de la encimera al lado de la pila, se servio para después coger unas galletas del segundo y sentarse en la mesa enfrente de sting. Este hablo:

-Hoy iremos comprar unas cosas para estos meses, iremos con rogue y sepas que ambos vendrán de vez en cuando a ayudarte en tu en que acabes-dijo levantándose de la mesa y dejando el vaso en la pila. Para segundos mas tarde irse de la cocina dejando a una curiosa Lucy con las preguntas en la a poco termino y lavo ambos vasos ya que era la invitada quería ser útil. Cuando hacia eso Sting vestido como era habitual aparecía de nuevo por la cocina.

-Bueno Rubia, nos vamos ya- dijo tranquilamente, lucy le miro mal pero no contesto solo se giro.-No te lo tomes a mal, solo te recuerdo lo que ya es verdad.

-Se que soy rubia, eres muy avispado- dijo tocándole la moral al rubio, ya que el significado de su nombre era avispa (sting(ingles) avispa(español)), el otro hizo una mueca extraña mostrando un tanto su ya normal arrogancia que no sorprendía a nadie.

-Bueno si no te importa nos vamos ya- dijo saliendo de la cocina el rubio, dejando a una lucy de morros.

Anubis se deserto de pronto al oír un portazo y miro curiosa. Y si vio a la pareja de rubios salir por la puerta de la casa de Eucliffe con un exceed rojo revoloteando por delante.

Se puso como buena reportera a sacar fotos sin ton ni son de la pareja asta que en la misma plaza de la noche anterior se encontraron con el DS de las sombras y la maga celestial de Sabertooh. Juntos, y con sus exceed haciendo el tonto por delante de ellos, pasaron todo el día haciendo actividades ludicas, pero de pronto se separaron, chicas por un lado junto con el exceed disfrazado. Y ambos chicos junto con lector por la dirección contraria.

Al no saber por que lado ir se sento de nuevo en su "cama" de la noche anterior, esperando expectante a que volvieran a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

La tarde pasaba rápida, y entretenida para los magos, chicos por un lado y chicas por otro, comprando cosas de uso personal como ropa, algún que otro objeto de higiene, y por ultimo las magas celestiales encontraron un pequeño conjunto de llaves, tenían un tono extraño, ambas eran azules y lo único que las diferenciaba era el dibujo que podrían en representación del espíritu.

Dos dragones, uno azul y el otro verde.

Sin pensarlo ambas magas las compraron.

"Haremos el contrato cuando valla a ayudaros"

Acordaron las magas.

A las 7'30 de la tarde los cuatro magos se volvieron a encontrar en las puertas de la casa del rubio.

-Bueno creo que esto es un adiós...-Dijo la albina un tanto apenada mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a ambos magos.

Rogue hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Lucy acepto el abrazo de la otra maga celestial, y al separarse se dirigieron algunas palabras más entre ambas.

Al final, los dos magos de Sabertooth desaparecieron de escena y lucy dio un paso hacia atras, tropezando a causa del pie del rubio, desestabilizando se y cayendo hacia atrás, cosa a la reacciono el rubio rápido y a tiempo para agarrarla caballero dame te de la cadera, no permitiendo que se cayera.

En aquella posición ambos magos soltaron una pequeña carcajada, era bastante absurda la situación, Sting termino de alzar a la chica aún un poco inclinada quedando uno frente al otro para después separarse y entrar dentro de la casa.

Desde la distancia una pequeña reportera, sacaba una cantidad de fotos tremenda, una tras otra sin descanso.

Su siguiente reportaje seria un ¡Boom! En el mundo mágico, lo tenia claro.

{Dentro de la casa}

Sting y Lucy habían desaparecido en las distintas habitaciones de la casa, terminando sus maletas.

-Rubia ¿Estas lista?- Comento el mago de Sabertooth apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-eh...si-Dijo rauda la chica tomando la mochila y la bolsa de mano y saliendo por al lado del chico.

Sting río, al ver como la joven no conseguía andar con normalidad por culpa del peso. Se acerco y tomo una de las bolsas arrebatandosela a la maga celestial que le ponía mala cara.

-Mas te vale que cuando termine el entrenamiento no posea problemas para hacer esto, abejita.

-Tranquila si no consigues levantar tu propia maleta aún, yo mismo me encerrare en una cárcel por mi ineptitud.

La rubia río, amargamente.

-Tu mismo.

[Hola, bueno dejo este pequeño trocito. Creo que esto sirve de puente con todo lo que viene a continuación en la historia, serviría como una pequeña introducción estos 6 caps, si he incluido el prologo, el cual tiene mas de cap que éste.

Un saludo.

-Noya. ]


	7. Chapter 7

P.O.V Lucy.

Llegamos a este lugar hace apenas dos semanas, me logro acostumbrar poco a poco de la compañía del rubio, así como al esfuerzo físico intensificado diariamente que me hace realizar.

El lugar, es una pequeña cabaña, no muy decorada ,he de decir, pero con ayuda de Virgo conseguí darle un toque mas acogedor, he de dormir con Sting, la única habitación que hay posee dos camas de 90 mas que suficiente, al principio me molesto, bastante, incluso le monte un pollo al mago, luego me di cuenta que mi actitud no era más que infantil y de niña mimada.

-¡Rubia!- Escuche a el segundo otro mago con el que estaba conviviendo.

-¿Dime, Sting?-Conteste cordial, al fin y al cabo era mi instructor, y poco a poco, a quien íbamos a engañar, somos más cercanos.

-Yukino y Rogue vendrán mañana, según he entendido en la carta que me han enviado Rogue, Yukino debe estar ansiosa por que invoquéis esas llaves extrañas.

Lo había olvidado totalmente, las dos llaves que habíamos quedado en compartir, lleve la mano a mi cadera, concretamente a la riñonera en la que llevaba las llaves, las saque, y observe embelesada.

-No me acordaba de ellas.-Le comente, mostrando le la llave.Él la tomo entre sus manos y observo el bonito diseño que tenía. Segundos mas tardes me la devolvió, y tal como la había sacado la guarde.

-Bueno, vamos a seguir entrenando, rubia.

No conteste simplemente, me quite la riñonera, la chaqueta y fui hacía el exterior de la casa.

-A POV.-

Ambos magos salieron al exterior de la pequeña cabaña, el lugar era precioso, estaba en el centro de un valle, la hierva verde crecía sin control, con los arboles y flores creciendo de forma esplendida. Estaban descalzos, las botas de ambos se encontraban tiradas a su izquierda, y ambos estaban mirándose uno frente a otro, el rubio, Sting comenzó a dar indicaciones a la otra maga.

Ambos repetían movimientos, acompasados, patadas, puñetazos, defensa con piernas y brazos, golpes directos con las muñecas y codos, tras todo aquello, el rubio hizo otra indicación, consiguiendo las replicas de la rubia.

-!ERES UN EXAGERADO RUBIO OXIGENADO¡¿CÓMO MIERDAS QUIERES QUE CORRA TANTO?

-Haciéndolo.

-Me niego, pretendes que haga todo eso. Estas mal de la cabeza.

-Tu eres a la que le va a pesar el culo como no lo hagas, bueno más de lo que ya es habitual.

La rubia, soltó un bufido no muy convencida, cabreada se podría decir, comenzando a correr hacía los arboles que había en las lindes del claro en la que la pequeña casa se levantaba.

-Esa misma tarde. FAIRY TAIL.-

Una Mirajane, estaba como era habitual atendiendo a la barra, en un rato de descanso agarro la ultima entrega del Sorcerer magazine esperando ver sus ultimas fotos par la revista.

Tras unos segundo, un chillido salio de la garganta de la maga llevando a que un corro de gente, magos de Fairy Tail, se centrara en torno a ella.

-¿Que ha pasado Mira-san?-Pregunto la pequeña Wendy mientras miraba a la maga que tenía delante.

LA chica no contesto únicamente inclino la revista hacía el resto de gente dejando ver la portada con un titular muy llamativo.

❝ loѕ rυвιoѕ мaѕ candenтeѕ del мoмenтo.¿ѕσℓσ αмιgσѕ ó αℓgσ мáѕ?❞

нαςє єאָαςтαмєитє ∂σѕ ѕємαиαѕ, υиα ∂є иυєѕтяαѕ яєρσятєяαѕ єиςσитяαвα єѕтá тιєяиα єѕςєиα єи ℓαѕ ςαℓℓєѕ ∂є ςяσςυѕ α єѕςαѕσѕ кιℓóмєтяσѕ ∂єℓ gяємισ ∂є ѕαвєятσσт, у мáѕ ςσиςяєтαмєитє ∂є ѕυ мαєѕтяσ, υиσ ∂є ℓσѕ яυвισѕ мαѕ єи∂ємσиια∂αмєитє ѕєאָуѕ у ρσςσ αςςєѕιвℓєѕ мαgσѕ ѕσℓтєяσѕ αςтυαℓєѕ-ó єѕσ ςяєємσѕ- ѕтιиg єυςℓιffє.

lυcy нearтғιlιa, мaga de ғaιry тaιl, y acтυaleмenтe υna de laѕ мagaѕ мaѕ deѕeadaѕ ѕe enconтraвa aqυella nocнe ѕenтada en υn вanco de aqυella plaza aparтada de loѕ ѕιтιoѕ мaѕ cénтrιcoѕ de la capιтal de ғιore.

 _нαѕтα αнí, ¢σяяє¢тσ, ρєяσ...∂є ρяσηтσ у ѕιη νєηιя α ¢υєηтσ, єℓ ∂яαgση ѕℓαуєя αραяє¢ιó ραяα ѕєηтαяѕє αℓ ℓα∂σ ∂є ℓα яυвια , αвяαzáη∂σℓα._

 _¿Estamos ante un nuevo amor entre magos?_

Rato después de aquel suceso, nuestra reportera los persiguió hasta casa del mago, donde no salieron hasta la mañana siguiente, marchándose de compras con los compañeros del mago de Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria.

El día paso sin anomalías, hasta que de nuevo por la noche ambos rubios volvieron a casa del rubio y a la mañana siguiente cogieron un tren y no se les a vuelto a ver el pelo desde entonces.

-Las páginas de la revista estaban plagadas de fotos de aquellos momentos guardados en fotografías haciendo más verídica la información.-

-¿Así que hay esta Lucy?-Pregunto Gray, un tanto preocupado por su "hermana" pero aún así con confianza en el mago de Sabertooth.

Las reacciones fueron muy variadas, pero ninguna negativa...o se habría deseado que fuera así, pero...todo habría sido muy bonito en ese caso.

Un Natsu Dragneel, salió del gremio murmurando mil y un tipos de maldiciones hacia el rubio maestro de Sabertooth.

¡Hola! Espero que os guste el capitulo, y siento la ausencia por aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

Podría decirse que el día anterior se le había pasado muy rápido a los dos rubios.

Lucy, se levanto de humor aquella mañana, estaba emocionada por lo que iba a pasar aquel día, y lo demostró desde el momento en que abrió los ojos.

Una luz se filtraba en la ventana, suficiente para que la rubia viera lo suficiente, ya sin mucho pudor se acerco al cajón donde guardaba la ropa interior y se empezó a cambiar, a sabiendas que el rubio que dormía en la cama de al lado se podría despertar en algún momento y verla allí, desnuda.

Le importaba lo que venia a ser poco, llevaban ya bastante conviviendo ellos dos solos, dado que el exceed rojo decidió quedarse con la maga de Territorio, Minerva, que estaba llevando el gremio en la ausencia del rubio, por petición de este, y aún que no habían llegado a verse desnudos por completo ninguno de los dos, si ocurriera no le importaría.

Tomo una "camiseta" más bien top, y se lo ponía este era de un tono verde oscuro, como eléctrico, y unos pantalones negros, junto con sus botas marrones de siempre.

Y después de ello.

Se lanzo sobre el rubio que aún estaba tirado en la cama con las sabanas hasta la cadera y la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos.

— ¡Sting!

Exclamó, la chica mientras sentada encima suyo, empezaba a mover lo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña en el día de navidad que quiere despertar a sus padres para que le de permiso para ir corriendo a abrir la montaña de regalos que le esperaban bajo el árbol y que había visto con anterioridad.

En esto, que el rubio, incomodo, se levanto de golpe tirando de fuerza de vientre consiguiendo que la chica que estaba apoyada concreta mente en su abdomen saliera "disparada" hacía delante, quedando sobre sus piernas con el pecho contra ellas.

— Seras infantil, rubia.

Le recrimino el chico, que en vez de tener una cara de enfado era todo lo contrarió, un sonrisa.

— Tienes suerte de que hoy vengan mis compañeros de Sabertooth, si no, te haría correr todo el día al rededor de la casa, mientras yo me sentaba en una silla con una limonada y te observaría empezar a sudar sangre por el cansancio.

Soltó con malicia, para observar aquella cara de terror infundido, en la cara de la chica.

Esta, salto de la cama poniéndose de rodillas contra esta, como si de rezar se tratara, y empezó a decir.

— Gommene, Gommene.

Siguió, diciendo aquello durante un rato cosa que solo hizo que el Dragon Slayer continuara riendo como si no hubiera un mañana mientras se levantaba y se vestía, lanzando le un chaleco a la chica, recordaba que ayer, ensucio el ultimo que le quedaba, y que tendrían que hacer la colada un día de estos.

Lucy, le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se ponía una copia exacta a la que solía llevar el mago, únicamente que en vez de ser azul era negra.

— Vamos a comer algo, deben estar a punto de llegar y nosotros vagueando.

Un grito se escuchaba en las calles al rededor del gremio de Sabertooth, para segundos después se escuchara un sordo ruido, un golpe atronador, y no era nada más y nada menos que la puerta de aquel gremio cayendo al suelo, derribada por el Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel.

— ¿¡DONDE ESTA VUESTRO SUCIO MAESTRO ROBA COMPAÑERAS!?

Grito sin importarle que las miradas, cargadas de odio por el insulto hacía el maestro de dicho gremio, y sin importarle las personas que se estaban preparando para atacarle en aquel mismo momento.

— Queridos, no lo ataquéis. — Hablo una voz femenina y fuerte, no muy alto, tampoco lo necesito, desde que volvió al gremio se le había tratado bien, y seguía siendo respetada, no temida como lo era anteriormente bajo la dictadura de su padre, si hablo de Minerva Orland, maestra en funciones bajo petición del rubio que era el verdadero maestro.— Nuestro querido invitado, Natsu, a venido aquí por una única razón, vamos a contestarle para que pueda irse de vuelta a Magnolia.

La gente no contesto, confiaban en su "Maestra".

— Así se habla Minerva. — Se atrevió a exclamar el Pelirosa que la miraba desafiante. — ¿Y bien donde esta el maestro?

— No esta, ni lo estará en un tiempo, así que más te valdría no volver a poner un pie aquí en una temporada a no ser que sean razones de vida o muerte. —El dijo casi en un susurro la maga de Territorio, sin necesidad de hablar mas alto, aquello había echo el efecto que deseaba, el miedo.

El Dragon Slayer, trago duro, no se esperaba aquello de la maga, sabía que había cambiado y que ahora en su gremio se la quería pero, ¿Había necesidad de tratarlo así? Se preguntaba el chico.

La respuesta por parte de Minerva, era sencilla, un si rotundo, su maestro estaba con Lucy, la chica a la cual había dañado por simple diversión tiempo atrás y a la que le debía algo, y si tenía que herir a su compañero el pelirrosa para que ambos rubio pudieran tener una tranquilidad lo haría, les debía bastante a ambos.

—Le pasare el precio de la puerta a tu gremio, Natsu Dragneel. — Termino de hablar la maga de Territorio mientras se dirigió a la barra donde estaba sentada momentos atrás y continuaba con la bebida que había dejado a medias.

Rufus, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, fue el que se levanto entonces, llegando al lado del mago de Fairy Tail acompañándolo a la puerta.

— Ya ha oído a la señorita.

Dijo simplemente mientras lo dejaba en el umbral de la puerta caída, cosa que no duro mucho dado que segundos mas tarde y gracias a la magia de Territorio de la azabache, volvía a estar en su sitio.

Ahora ya con la paz del gremio, Orga habló.

— Minerva-sama, no cree que se a pasado con el chico.

— No voy a permitir que interfiera en el entrenamiento de Lucy Heartfia. Es simple.

 _Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que os guste, y mi cabeza exploto con ideas el lunes así qeu es sencillo que actualice más a menudo las historias, un saludo.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8.

Podría decirse que el tiempo es una magnitud imperfecta, una magnitud que consigue que nos perdamos en ella, algo a lo que estamos atados de pies y manos a causa de que pasa para nosotros sin poder hacer nada al respecto, atados a el.

El cual si nos divertimos pasa rápido y por el contrario, si estamos muertos de asco, o siendo mas concisa, estamos aburridos, pasa lentamente como si un segundo se convirtiera en una hora y esa hora en un día.

Y si, ahora el tiempo para ambos rubios estaba pasando lentamente.

\- ¿No se suponía que vendrían en nada Sting?

Se quejaba la chica que estaba tirada en el salón de la pequeña casa que ambos estaban compartiendo mientras el entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo.

\- No te quejes Lu, vendrán cuando vengan.

Dijo quedándose tan tranquilo.

\- Espera, espera, espera...¿EL GRAN STING EUCLIFFE,DRAGON SLAYER BLANCO,MAESTRO DE SABERTOOTH acaba de ponerle un apodo a la rubia tonta de Fairy tail?

Solto una voz entrando por la puerta de aquella estancia, esta voz pertenecía a el pequeño exceed del rubio, Lector, el cual entraba seguido de una Yukino riéndose, y un Rogue tapándose la boca para que no se notara tanto que estaba deseando ponerse a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

El rubio, puso una cara que sería imposible de describir, se levanto de golpe de encima del sillón el que estaba tirado para ir a por dicho Exceed y hacerle pagar por sus palabras.

Llego tarde, la "rubia tonta de Fairy Tail" había usado su látigo que tenía apoyado en la mesa que tenia al lado del sofá que ocupaba ella no había tardado en usarlo contra el gato de color rojo, que ahora mismo se encontraba en el suelo tirado, claramente bastante bien atado a causa del latigazo que le había metido hace apenas un momento la chica.

El exceed tirado en el suelo, con el pie de Lucy en su espalda se disculpaba y rogaba por su corta vida, diciendo cosas tales como que tenía mucha vida por delante y que quería tener oportunidad al menos de casarse y tener una familia, que su pobre pelaje no aguantaría mucho lo que la rubia le fuera a hacer y cosas por el estilo formando un coro de carcajadas provenientes de los tres magos y el exceed de traje de rana de Sabertooth.

\- Ya esta Lucy, ya esta.

Dijo entre carcajadas el rubio, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a esta.

La joven, miro a el chico como si hubiera dicho un ultraje en su contra, con asco y ira en sus iris marrones.

-¡Antes de que comencéis a mataros o ha hacer que hagáis en estos casos, podríais sacarme de aquí!

Exclamo el Exceed aún siendo aplastado.

\- Como desees.

Dijo la rubia, quitando el pie de golpe y dando un pequeño tirón del látigo haciendo que el gato diera varias vueltas consecutivas.

\- La próxima vez, aprende a callarte.

El mago de Fairy Tail se encontraba tirado justo fuera del gremio de Sabertooth, sentado concretamente a escasos metros de la puerta recién re-puesta por la maga que ahora poseía el control de dicha estancia.

Refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido aparente mientra seguía en la misma posición, derrotado.

\- Maldita Minerva...

Aquello lo dijo demasiado alto llamando la atención de una jovencita.

\- Oh mira que tenemos aquí, Natsu Dragneel.

Dijo la joven de coletas verdes que ya todos conocemos, Anubis Fanton.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Igual si me cuentas que ha ocurrido te sientes mejor.

Exclamo, con entusiasmo falso para posteriormente sacarle una fotografía, allí tirado en el suelo. El mago se lo pensó un par de veces mientras que negaba con la cabeza, o afirmaba según que se le pasara por la cabeza en aquel instante.

\- Esta bien, pero no lo repetiré dos veces..

La joven puso una sonrisa en su rostro, tendría una nueva entrada para la revista en que cantaba un gallo, aquello no podría ser mejor.

-Claro, soy toda oídos.

Termino diciendo, aquello seria dinamita, y en cuanto le fue contando sabia que seria mas que una bomba, la bola de nieve se iría formado cada vez mas grande.

El de cabellos rosas, empezó a narrar, y como esperaba la chica, en cuanto las palabras que ella escribiera y fueran vistas por toda la gente que leía aquella revista, tendría el salseo en sus manos, y ademas si conseguia seguirle el juego a el rubio podria sacarle mas jugo a la historia, que hasta ahora no iba nada mas que a mejor.

-Nee,nee, Natsu-san, ¿me permitirlas ayudarte?

Dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, con ninguna buena intención en ella.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo ~ Espero que os guste, gracias por los votos y comentarios, contesto a todos, animan mucho.

Un saludo, Noya.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Ayudarme?-Pregunto incrédulo el de cabellos rosas mientras, aun sentado en el suelo se sobaba los cabellos rosas, la niña no le daba buenas vibraciones.-¿Como podría hacer una niña eso?

-¿Niña? ¡Perdona!-Tendria 15 años pero en lo de diva no le ganaba nadie.-Para tú información, esta niña es la reportera mas joven de la revista y gracias a la cual tú te enteraste de lo que había ocurrido con ciertos rubios. -Dijo mirando desde arriba al de cabello rosa.

Dicho eso, le tomo una foto a un cabreado Natsu, eso iba a llevarla a un grandísimo segundo articulo para la revista.

Hecho eso se dio la vuelta, y con la barbilla alzada dejó a un descompuesto hombre atrás, comenzando a andar.

-¡Esta bien! -Exclamo el mago frustrado.-¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!-Termino mientras se ponía de rodillas, suplicante.

Eso consiguió que el ego de la de cabellos verdes pasara ya el limite de lo recomendable.

-Eso me gusta mas, Natsu -san.-Contestó dando la vuelta y tendiéndole un brazo para cerrar el trato, cosa que no dudo en aceptar el chico.

-A todo esto.-Dijo por fin levantado el chico, frente a la reportera.-¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Anubis Fanton.

...

Acababan de salir da la casa, exceeds por delante queriendo salir de allí o mas bien, Lector quería salir de allí, quería apartarse de la pareja de rubios, a los que según el solo querían matarlo.

Comentarios que a el exceed con traje de rana asustaron hasta el punto de salir corriendo con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojitos.

Yukino solo pudo soltar una risita por la inocencia y maldad ninguna que tenia el exceed verde.

Rogué únicamente suspiro y paso, no podía ir muy lejos, y Lector estaba con ella.

-¡Te parecerá bonito lo que has hecho rubio oxigenado!

Grito la rubia aun con la mano en el látigo en la mano, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

-En primer lugar Rubia, baja el puto látigo, en segundo lugar yo no fui el que lo ato y le puso todo el pie encima aplastándolo.

-Como me puedes recriminar eso como tu también estabas deseando hacerlo.

\- Buscaros una habitación.

Se oyó de fondo, haciendo que ambos rubios giraran la cabeza a la vez, como si de un espejo se tratara mirando hacia el que había soltado eso.

-Empiezo a correr ya ¿no?-Le pregunto el azabache a Yukino mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

-Si.

Y eso fue suficiente para que los dos rubios se le echaran encima y suficiente para que el chico se convirtiera en sombras saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

Ambos rubios calleron al suelo, ilusos de ellos.

-Bueno...¿Empezamos con las llaves, Lucy?-Pregunto Yukino, la verdad se le notaba impaciente.

-Claro.-Exclamo mientras se levantaba con ayuda del rubio.

Ambas magas realizaron el hechizo, a la vez, tenían la idea de que seguramente ambas llaves tendrían algo que ver mutuamente.

Y por lo que vieron cuando las dos puertas se abrieron tenían algo de razón.

-Hakuuu.-Grito uno de los dos espíritus celestiales, concretamente el que había salido de la llave de Lucy, era una chica, era un tanto bajita, con curvas pequeñas pero bien definidas, y un rostro muy amable, tenia los ojos verdes y un pelo rosa recogido en dos coletas.

-Que quieres Hestia (N/A:Que no se noten referencias a Danmachi.)-Dijo un tanto seco el segundo espíritu,era un chico alto,de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos, aun asi con lo seco que parecia, tenia un rastro de cariño en la mirada hacia la mas pequeña.

-Hace mucho que no nos invocaban juntos.-Dijo de nuevo la de cabellos rosados, entusiasmada.

La rubia y la albina miraban con cariño a la pareja, conmovidas.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón pero que tal si les hacemos caso a las dos señoritas que nos han invocado.

-Con que señoritas, ni que no lo olieras desde aqui, su deseo sexual esta al máximo.

-Cada vez me toca mas las narices que puedas ver eso, enana.

Las dos chicas estaban con los ojos abiertos ¿Que tipos de llaves eran?

Por el contrario, el rubio estaba riéndose como un descosido, cosa que el espíritu de cabellos rosas noto.

-Rubia, no te rias de ellas que tu estas igual o peor.

Y con eso lo hizo callar de pronto. Lucy por el contrario se lanzo impulsiva mente contra la chica abrazándola, agradecida de que ella fuera su espíritu aquello seria divertido.

-Bueno, ¿que espíritus sois?

 **Bueno, y tras un tiempo sin actualizar aquí esta la continuación, espero que os guste y subir dentro de nada, a los Review que he visto quiero que sepais que principalmente estoy centrada en la historia y que el amor que surja entre los personajes no sea algo forzado, así que si esperaís sexo duro contra el muro y un beso de estos de tornillo en dos capitulos esto no es vuestra historia, y si claro que va a acabar habiendo amor, y relaciones y de todo, pero no espereis que sea en uno o seis capitulos por que no.**

 **Con esto un saludo, la despedida no la voy a corregir así que sorry por las faltas y nos vemos en poco tiempo.**


End file.
